herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Avengers
|commanders = |agents = |special abilities/weapons = Teamwork Determination Varies on superhero Vast connections and resources |goals = Protect the world from the forces of evil |type of heroes = Superheroes |size = 300 |image = kisspng-logo-avengers-symbols.jpg |headquarters = Avengers Mansion and Avengers Tower}} The Avengers is a superhero team from Marvel Comics, who are one of the many teams part of Earth's defense, protecting the world from evil and supernatural threats. They also appear in many TV shows and movies. The team also appears in the live-action film The Avengers that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and appeared in three sequels, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame. History The team appears for a first time in a comic book series created by the late Stan Lee and the late Jack Kirby. The first adventure featured the Asgardian god Loki seeking revenge against his brother Thor. Using an illusion, Loki tricked Hulk into destroying a railroad track. He then diverted a radio call by Rick Jones for help to Thor, whom Loki hoped would battle Hulk. Unknown to Loki, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Iron Man also answered the radio call. After an initial misunderstanding, the heroes united and defeated Loki after Thor was lured away by an illusion of Hulk and suspected Loki when he realized it was an illusion. Ant-Man stated that the five worked well together and suggested they form a combined team; Wasp named the group The Avengers because it sounded "dramatic". The series features a team based on the roster for the original Avengers, composed of Ant-Man, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, and the Wasp, with Captain America, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, and Spider-Man later joining the ranks. Members Founding Members * Captain America (Leader) * Iron Man (Second-in-Command) * Thor Odinson * Hulk * Ant-Man * Wasp Later Members * Spider-Man * Hawkeye * Black Widow * Quicksilver * Scarlet Witch * Black Panther * Vision * Black Knight * She-Hulk * Hercules * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Others * Beast * Mr. Fantastic * Invisible Woman * Human Torch * Squirrel Girl * Deadpool * Namor * Scott Lang * Madame Web * War Machine * Mockingbird * Tigra * Luke Cage * Ghost Rider Trivia *The team is similar to the Justice League from DC comics, and have battled them. *The first time the catchphrase "Avengers Assemble" was said was in Avengers # 10 by Thor. Navigation Category:Teams * Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Rescuers Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Hope Bringer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Philanthropists Category:Selfless Category:Legacy Category:Honorable Category:Martyr Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Role Models Category:Archenemy Category:The Icon Category:Famous Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lawful Good Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Outright Category:Mascots Category:Organizations Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Optimists Category:Superheroes Category:Successful Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Brutes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anime Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Titular Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Important Category:Bigger Good Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Loyal